<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's in a Name? by DevildomCafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833746">What's in a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevildomCafe/pseuds/DevildomCafe'>DevildomCafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevildomCafe/pseuds/DevildomCafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo drags Lucifer to a masquerade ball. He had expected to have a miserable time but meets a charming stranger and the evening passes all too quickly. Will he ever see them again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucifer's POV of an AU prompt thought of by our discord server member and AO3 user ArtistRanger</p><p> </p><p>This is written by our discord server's Lucifer roleplayer. We hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An infernal oath to test his faith, no, his </span>
  <b>pride</b>
  <span>, should he not be at the crowned prince’s side for one of the greatest social events for another year in a row. To not have his right hand demon and closest friend rolling his stare to the opposite side of the room at horrible jokes, embarrassing information only earned through years at his position, spilling out ripping his patience thread by thread, was unheard of. Lost deep behind a cursed symphony, a half empty glass of demonus as the weight pulling him further down away from the responsibility of being the eldest under a thumb, his only craving for where he would rather be.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Students, of whatever race are urged to attend, great lengths to see everyone is present begin making a buzz across the town. A rush of the unknown flows through everyone's veins when they step through the ornate grand hall doors of the Demon Lord’s Castle, personalities separated from the faces they belong to at this damned masquerade party. One set of eyes after another, just as hollow as the last pair that locked with his between lavish masks of color, feathers, gemstones and sequins, all wanting one thing and just as transparent as a sheet of glass. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Familiar voices that cause echoing giggles in the hallway as he passes the only clue to those he had encountered once too many times before adding more sting from his lord’s request he join him yet again. Hands on the clock must be under a curse as they have moved far too slow as he glides from one hall to another trying to remain in the shadows that line the grand hall. Only one way to outlast an unwanted evening is to see it through the bottom of a glass and the drink table is in the distance with most everyone on the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making the room look more of a blurred oil painting from refilling his glass to a number one can’t remember was enough to loosen his grip. Complaints from demons who think their higher class or standing made him care about their mumbling become one with the crowd’s low roar. Yet another visit and the focus of ruby eyes falls on a figure unfamiliar and without his normal guard sly words giving no second thought to make their way from his lips mere inches to their ears that held their locks tucked neatly behind. Simple inquiry and small talk make the curse lift from the clock without his notice, mocking his disdain for the whole event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such interesting conversations, subjects one would never think to fall into deep discussion while attending class and surely never at a notable event. A shared view on a lengthy list, that would keep them blabbering for months, formed within minutes. Talk of hobbies leads the dance floor to becoming a wash of color and figures melt into background noise. Heavy breathing while pressed against each other tickles forbidden thoughts that also act as a distraction from the more obvious details of the present moment. Seeking some sort of shelter from the eyes that fixated themselves on the pair on the dance floor was enough to have him seeking the shadows yet again and with renewed vigor.  More drinks meet lips that can’t seem to do anything but smile and want to be against theirs, but to entertain those thoughts as they return time and time again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Their tale of being forced to be respectful to a custom against their will, seeping deep as the two of them vanish from the heated main hall to where the stars are the only ones that can know their confessions. Everyday woes to loves lost, gone but not forgotten family members, cherished memories, abandoned dreams, life’s lessons taking too long to learn. A realisation hits him with an impact that would rival his fall. Subject after another every detail was hung on but a hint to why they were so fascinating was so obviously hidden in plain sight. No demon would speak of such things, silly traditions that were unheard of, the emotion over celebrating something as trivial as a year. A human, so full of life and looked at even Devildom as something to remember, a part of their short lives. All the tiny remarks and references that never seemed to click now made sense. How fascinating that a mere human would make him feel like this. So relatable is the pain, passion and desire in the voice he has grown fond of over the last hours of the evening and so pleasurable the night because of them that it pains him to see it end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up draped in burgundy sheets on a bed that did not belong to him, yet it only takes a glance to the ceiling to know who’s in an instant. Once knowing where he had finally landed from an unexpected and half forgotten evening his eyes flutter closed as he melts back into the massive royal bed. Favorite moments flash before his eyes before the other pieces come together like a puzzle. The hangover was no help as the hours passed, trying desperately to remember every detail and falling short. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Early morning fades into the afternoon, the room remains unchanged and quiet till the other side of the bed stirs and still his mind drifts to the night prior. Blaming it on the party is his one and only excuse for being so absent minded, distracted. Swearing to never drink that much demonus again knowing after centuries that threat has no meaning. The true poison was eating away at his heart, from not knowing who was behind framed eyes and that smile. Were it not for the keeper of the clocks and the walls they hung from the two would have all but forgotten dinner after entertaining his daydreams and his hosts' conversations. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Another night rolls onto the scene and he is relieved beyond words that it is a weekend, as his mind wouldn’t be able to focus on a day at the academy. Days pass, same as the last. Perhaps weeks even, but who knows when his mind is so clouded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damned these stupid parties and damned is my existence that one would be enjoyable!</span>
  </em>
  <span> To wonder if being happy is really something he is forbidden to experience. Searching for a clue, desperately reliving every moment till it is etched into his soul. His gut twisting and turning, arguing with his mind on how he could be so foolish. Wanting to know more, hear more of their laugh, the way they would genuinely smile, each action leading into another daydream.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Another night sleepless and grasping onto a pillow with an imagination at the steering wheel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What if”</span>
  </em>
  <span> became the start to every phrase to try and formulate what could have been said or done differently, how it could possibly be a solution to his growing obsession. A second that wasn’t focused on a required task was replaying every moment of laughter, their body against his on the dancefloor, feeling connected to a... human. Skipping breakfast completely or dinner in favor of ending the day as soon as possible or sleep away the painful feeling of being empty in his chest. If time were more his friend than something he feared a method of finding them would be a task he would undertake. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Every word on the page could be their name with the way the pen moves across the documents with perfect penmanship from a fountain held captive between leather gloves. Nothing was out of his reach, anything he wanted he could have it without question or authority, all but a human. What more could he do? Could anything be done to make even asking such a simple question happen so he could prevent this. More agony as time proves itself an enemy still having lost the chance to gain such precious information. Left staring at the ceiling, contemplating if being alone all these centuries has been a waste of his immortal life. Falling into the void that is his mind letting it eat away at his sanity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn the pain in my chest, the plague of them on my mind! How foolish and careless could I have been?</span>
  </em>
  <span>   Why was something so close but I could never reach out and touch it...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All because…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Not once did I see their face…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>...Nor had the pleasure of hearing their name</span>
  </em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thank you to all our server members for fostering a supportive and creative environment that we all love so dearly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>